Xavier and Calliope
by Lord-horse69
Summary: Friends turn lovers in this home made version.


He was leaning against the pole a cigarette in his mouth thinking about the one girl he could dream of(and jerk off to).Calliope was her name, and her beauty was incomparable.They had been friends for a while, but it had been a relationship full of carefully crafted flirting and relentless pining in either side. school had just ended for her, and here she came, looking stressed, with a textbook under one arm and a clarinet case in the other.he snuffed out his cigarette and walked over to her. She looked tired and he gave her a hug. "It's alright that asshole can't get you anymore" he cooned softly."Do you want to go see a movie?" he asked, then cringed at how weak he sounded. Meanwhile she looked up at him with what she hoped was an gaze full of admiration."That jerk," she said. "Yeah i could use something to get him off my mind." "Okay the good movies start around 7 so I'll pick you up before then maybe about 6:30?" "Sounds good she said" and then she and Xavier headed home.Later that day Xavier looked at him self his blonde hair on end and his eyes shining in anticipation to be able to finally take out the girl he likes. He adjusted his leather jacket and put on his aviators. He went to his car, and headed to Calliopes house.he double checked made sure he had protection as his health teacher rang through his head.She opened the door and immediately loved his look, remembering how earlier she said he would look good with aviators and a leather jacket. "You look rad," she said, giving him a hug, "and you look beautiful" resisting the urge to kiss her right there. He holds the door open for her and then, pops in the driver side. He starts up the car and asks as causally as he can "where are your parents?" She responds with "oh they went to our beach house this weekend.""Oh ok well I hope the enjoy themselves over there." He says calmly. She cringes "they probably will." They pull up to the theatre and head in they are only showing 2 movies a weird romance movie and Edward Scissorhands. "Omg I've been wanting to rewatch Edward Scissorhands for the longest time!" He says "sure" Nervously(he's not a fan of horror movies and is a bit of a pussy when it comes to these things). They head to the theatre and see that it's a weird one without seats and there's some mats on the floor. "This is weird" Xavier comments, but he's not complaining when she gestures him over and wants him to be her pillow. She rests her head and his shoulder. The movie starts and Xavier tries to focus on Calliope as much as possible because again horror is definitely not her thing. She notices his gaze on her and blushes. He stares at the screen and suddenly a very scary part of the movie happens and she grips his hand. He himself is petrified probably far more than she is but a little hard because his angel is resting on him. Not wanting to move to disrupt the moment so he stays as still as possible. Cursing himself for always being hard but kind of enjoying it he pulls her closer to him. Meanwhile she's a ball of fire wishing she hadn't worn her long sleeved shirt. She wants desperately to kiss him. Feeling her adjust so she's looking intently at his mouth he looks at her too, and right as winona rider is basking in the sight of johnny depp accidentally tearing up her water mattress they kiss gently. They break apart, still looking intently at him she says "I've been waiting to do that for a long time" surprised with her own boldness. "me too" he replies.

He pulls her closer again feeling her heavy breathing and how hot she is. Her hand cups the back of his neck and suddenly she's in his lap, the movie forgotten.He looks her up and down the shirt she's wearing is sticking to her and almost transparent with sweat so he can see he nice lacy black bra underneath.He grows a bit harder and she pants "well someone is a excited."He pulls her mouth onto his.They kiss as he pulls his shirt off revealing his chest and abs, then he managed to work her shirt off. His dick is at it's standing point if not more and it's hurting against his pants. He take her bra off and cups her perfect boobs. She then works his pants and underwear off revealing a long 9 inch dick."Wow" she mutters "I don't think it'll fit." He pulls out one of his condoms and un rolls it down to the base of his dick, it barely stretches over everything and there's no roll left.During that she's taken off her pants and he see her soaked panties and he says "well maybe I wasn't the only one excited."

She smiles and says"maybe."He takes her panties off and puts the head of his dick near her entrance. He shoves it in her and he feels her body squeeze around him in the most wonderful way, and she loudly moans and says ah fuck Xavier I think I want your dick 24/7. He starts to stroke slowly at first but gaining speed, he can feel her contracting more around him and she moans everytime his dick breaks into her woom.He starts to roughly fuck her, she's moaning with every stroke and he's grunting each time with more force. Until he suddenly feels his cum spurting out and he thinks he came inside her and when he takes his dick out it's bigger than before, but also it looks like he broke the rubber. She said it was ok and that she was on the pill but "buy the xxl next time" she says then smiles. "I have one but I just didn't think I was that big" he says with a sigh.

 **Thanks for reading!! This is my first one and my friend recommended I should write this type of stuff so I hope you enjoyed and I'm thinking of writing a part two so look for that! Thanks again.**


End file.
